The installation of loudspeakers, keypads, thermostats, security monitors, telephones, and other low-voltage electrical devices in homes and offices frequently involves the installation of wire within a wall, ceiling, receptacle, or other building structure. In a typical installation, wire is fed to a particular location within the structure and mounted to one or more structural members (e.g. wall studs or ceiling joists). Once mounted, the structural members are then covered with a barrier such as a panel of drywall, plaster, wood, gypsum board, or acoustic tile. Subsequent access to the wire requires the worker to knock out a portion of the barrier, locate the end of the wire, and pull the wire through the opening formed in the barrier to connect the wire to the electrical device.
In modern construction, it is not uncommon to pre-wire an entire building or structure in anticipation of the occupant's future expansion and installation needs. For example, many new homes are frequently pre-wired to permit future installation of a home entertainment system. To accomplish this task, a considerable amount of wire may need to be fed to various locations within the house and stored for subsequent use. If the wire is not placed in a manner that facilitates locating the end of the wire, or if the wire becomes buried or entangled within the structure, installation of the system may be difficult or unfeasible. To facilitate installation, therefore, it is desirable to provide a quick and inexpensive way to store and locate wire within the structure for easy access in the future.